48 Hours To Death FINISHED!
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Ash and Misty meet again for the first time in 15 years. But things aren't as great as they seem. Two people sneak into their room and kidnap them. Now, they have only 2 days to escape or lose their lives and each other.
1. Part 1

48 Hours To Death   
  
Part 1   
  
Tuesday January 28, 2003  
  
Hi everyone. I'm determined to win an RCA which is why I'm writing this story. I'm using every   
  
writing skill I know to write this so I hope you like it.  
  
"Misty! Like come on!" Daisy yelled up the stairs.   
  
"Just wait! I'm getting ready!" Misty yelled back. Violet sighed. Daisy, Violet, Lily, and Misty had been living together ever since Misty had got tired of traveling all the time. Sure, she loved Ash, but it was wearing her out. Now they were finally going to be together again. Misty was hurrying to get ready. Ash would be there at 7:00P.M. and it was 6:45P.M.   
  
"Like Misty come on! It's 7!" Lily shouted to Misty.   
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She came slowly down the velvet-carpeted stairs.   
  
"Like Misty! You look totally beautiful!" Violet shrieked. Misty had her long, red hair tied up in an elegant bun. She had on a sky blue dress that shimmered with light with every step she took. Her high heel shoes had glittering diamonds at the ends. The shiny earrings she was wearing were diamonds as well.  
  
"Come on you guys. Stop gawking." Misty said as her face slowly reddened.  
  
"But you look like gorgeous!" Daisy exclaimed. At that moment, the doorbell rang.   
  
"It's Ash!" Misty yelled. She ran to the thick oak doors and threw them open. Misty's jaw dropped. His hair was parted and straight. He wore an ironed white dress shirt with a black tie. He was also dressed in black dress shoes, black socks, and black dress pants along with a belt. Misty was lost for words. So was Ash.   
  
"You-you look really beautiful." Ash said with his eyes bugged out.  
  
"You-you look really handsome." Misty said shyly. She giggled nervously. They hadn't been together since they were 15. Both were now 30, and thought they both looked good.   
  
"Why don't you like come in?" Lily told Ash. "We're not diseased you know."   
  
"I know." Replied Ash. He was still gawking at Misty.   
  
"I've really missed you." Misty told Ash.   
  
"I've really missed you to." Ash responded.   
  
"Don't mean to like butt in, but like where's Pikachu?" Violet asked Ash.   
  
"Brock's taking care of him at his gym." Ash told Violet.   
  
"Brock's a gym leader again?" Misty asked Ash.   
  
"Has been for about 2 years now." Ash responded.   
  
"Hey! Like dinner's ready!" Lily shouted from the kitchen. Daisy and Violet walked through the walnut doors followed by Ash and Misty. Ash's mouth dropped.   
  
Sparkling china was set at the pinewood table for 5 along with a soft and purely white table cloth. The pure gold candleholders were lit so that the crystal chandelier glittered high above them. They took their seats in the cushioned gold chairs.   
  
"Wow! This place has changed!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
"We like always think the like velvet pillows are comfortable." Lily and Violet told   
  
Ash. Ash blushed. Lily and Violet giggled. Misty and Daisy glared at them.  
  
"Come on. Let's eat." Misty said. They began to eat. The variety of food was enormous. There was steaming mashed potatoes with hot, thick gravy, a buttered chicken sitting in meat juice, a white, plump turkey along with a tender and juicy pink ham. There was also a dish of steaming, yellow corn, nice, hot squash and hot, buttered rolls.  
  
"Are you full yet Ash?" Misty asked him. "Are you   
  
kidding? I might have changed a little, but I still have a big appetite!" Ash responded.   
  
"Well that's good." Violet told Ash. "There's still dessert left." Violet got up from her seat and walked toward the kitchen. It took her about 5 minutes to get back.   
  
"Okay! Like here's dessert!" Violet announced. There were mountains of candy of almost every flavor and almost every kind, about 20 different, sweet flavors of ice cream, and more.   
  
"If I'm not full after this, I'll be shocked." Ash told Misty.   
  
"Trust me. Even for you, you will be." Misty told Ash truthfully. They ate for another   
  
15 minutes before they were finally full. "Ok. Like Ash, if you like want to, you can sleep with Misty or you can like sleep in your own room." Daisy told him.   
  
"He can sleep with me. I don't care." Misty told Daisy.   
  
"Ok. Then like let's go to bed!" Lily exclaimed. They first cleaned up their dishes and then walked up the winding staircase. "This is my room right here." Misty told Ash. They walked in and Ash's jaw dropped yet again. Her bed was big enough to fit four people   
  
on it. There were silk blankets and pillows, and the room looked like eight bedrooms in one. Across the room was a Grandfather clock. Ash stared in awe. Then he took off his shoes and collapsed on the bed, exhausted and sleeping.   
  
"He must be tired. He didn't even change." Misty   
  
said to herself. She covered him up, took off her shoes, and crawled into bed next to him. She fell asleep quickly. They didn't know what would be happening shortly. They didn't know what horrific events would begin to take place.   
  
For awhile, everything was peaceful. The trees were rustling in the warm, summer night breeze. The moon was a full, bright, silvery orb. The stars glittered in the heavens above. Then, 2 people dressed in black silently snuck up to the mansion. One had a gun in his hand, and the other had a ladder. The first guy put the ladder down and raised it slowly and silently up to the window.  
  
"Ok Bern. Go on up." said the guy holding the ladder in place.   
  
"Hold the ladder steady Lane." Bern replied. Bern got up to the window and slowly opened it. He then took careful aim and fired 2 shots. What shot out were 2 tranquilizing darts, one which hit Misty's arm, and the other, which hit Ash's arm.   
  
"Ok! Perfect shots! I'm going in to get them." Bern told Lane. "Be ready." Lane set   
  
up a giant pillow about the size of a kitchen and waited.   
  
"Look out below!" Bern said. Misty's body hit the pillow first followed by Ash's.   
  
"Ok. We have to leave before anyone notices anything." Lane told Bern.   
  
"Ok. Come on, let's go." Bern replied. First, they took Ash and Misty to their truck. They put them in the rusted back and went to get the ladder and the pillow. They put the ladder and the pillow next to Ash and Misty. Bern noticed Ash and Misty's head resting   
  
on each other's shoulders.   
  
"Look at that." Bern said bitterly to himself. "We have 2 lovebirds.   
  
Unfortunately, they won't be alive much longer." Then, Bern and Lane drove off into the night.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know it's a cliff-hanger. I wanted it to be that way for suspense. Hope you like it and remember,   
  
review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Bye! 


	2. Part 2

48 Hours to Death   
  
Part 2   
  
Saturday February 1, 2003  
  
I know I've been neglecting my other stories and I'm sorry about that. Right now, I'm focusing on   
  
this story and Gym Leaders Gone Crazy!!!! with J*Cutie so it might be awhile before I get to them. Anyway, sit back and enjoy the story!  
  
The morning dawned sunny and warm. The rising sun painted the clouds a brilliant   
  
purple, pink, and orange. Everything was peaceful so far. It wasn't until 8:00A.M. when anything happened. Violet was the first to wake up.   
  
"Yawn!" Violet mumbled. The first thing she did was go to Misty's room even though her hair looked like she had been struck by lightning.   
  
"Morning guy-". She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw they were gone.   
  
"I have to tell Lily and Daisy they've been kidnapped! Oh God! I hope they're ok!" She ran back to her room with her flower patterned nightgown trailing behind her.  
  
***Where Ash and Misty are at***  
  
Misty was finally pulling out of her drugged state and beginning to look around. The only thing she saw was a dull, gray machine which had a huge, steel opening at the top, and a narrow opening at the bottom.   
  
"That's strange." Misty thought. "It looks just like one of those machines that cut tree branches into mulch." Then, she tried to move toward it, but couldn't. That's when   
  
she noticed she was tightly harnessed to the wall with her hands and feet tied to the wall. She looked over at Ash. He was in the same situation Misty was. Misty tried to break free, but the straps didn't even move.   
  
"Ash! Wake up!" Misty shouted to him. Her voice echoed around the room.   
  
"Huh? What?" Ash responded. There was a silence.   
  
"What the heck is going on Mist?"   
  
"Don't know. I wish I did." Misty replied.   
  
"Well, get me out of this stupid thing!" Ash said with annoyance.   
  
"Oh, she won't be able to do that." said a voice as the door shut.   
  
"Who are you?" Ash said with definite annoyance in his voice. They stepped into the light.   
  
"Oh my God! It's Bern!" Misty exclaimed.   
  
"And Lane!" Ash said, bewildered. Bern was a tall, skinny guy with black hair   
  
and a face that looked like it had been smashed into the ground. Lane was much different. He had rippling biceps, blond hair, and wasn't quite as tall as Bern.   
  
"Of course it is Misty. Don't you remember I used to be your boyfriend until you dumped me for Ash?" Bern said with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"I only dumped you because you didn't care about me at all!" Misty replied angrily.   
  
"Ash, don't you remember? You beat me in the World Cup Championship, stealing my chance at glory." Lane said angrily.   
  
"Get off of it already!" Ash replied.   
  
"Well, you both hurt us bad, so we think it's time for payback with your lives." Lane said with a smirk.   
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Ash said as his fists tightened.   
  
"Simple. We put you in this machine, turn it on, and let's just say you become tree mulch." Bern told them. Ash and Misty looked at each other, disgusted.   
  
"We have to let it be still for 48 hours before it can work. We'll come back then." Lane said. They walked out laughing. A few minutes later, Misty heard something encouraging.   
  
"Ah ha! Got my hands untied! Hold on Misty, I'll come over." Ash said. She watched him loosen the straps binding him to the wall, saw him untie his legs, and slide out. He ran over to Misty and unbounded her straps to.   
  
"Thank you so much Ash!" Misty exclaimed.   
  
"No problem!" Ash responded with a grin. They looked passionately into each other's eyes, and embraced in a lover's kiss. They broke when they heard someone coming to their door. As it slowly opened, they hid behind it and saw Bern, Lane, and a number of other people enter Once everyone's back was turned, Ash and Misty darted across the hall into the clothes storage area. Then they heard Bern say something that made their blood run cold.   
  
"They have escaped. When you find them, notify me, and we will kill them right away.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another evil cliffhanger. The next part most likely coming in a week. Review @   
  
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. 


	3. Part 3

48 Hours To Death   
  
Part 3   
  
Sunday February 2, 2003  
  
Hi everyone! I'm going to be starting fanart here shortly thanks to Togepretty saying I should. Thanks a lot! I stayed up until 1:00A.M this morning writing this. I noticed when I'm tired, I write better if I can get enough energy to pick up a writing utensil. All right. I'll shut up.  
  
Misty grabbed Ash's arm so hard that she cut off his circulation.   
  
  
  
"Uh Misty? Can you let go? I can't feel my arm." Ash said. She nodded and let go, but broke into tears.   
  
  
  
"I'm so frightened Ash! I have to get out of here!" Misty said. Before he could say anything, she fainted.   
  
  
  
"I think we'll be all right." Ash said to her. He leaned down and kissed her. She grabbed him and rolled herself and Ash behind a counter.(You figure out what happens.)  
  
***Back to Misty's house***  
  
  
  
"I'm getting worried. They've been gone for 20 hours. Do you think they're all right?" Lily asked Officer Jenny.   
  
  
  
"Well, I can't say for sure, but I hope they are." Officer Jenny replied. Just then,   
  
another Officer ran up to them.   
  
  
  
"Your Growlithe has just found a scent trail. Hurry!" The Officer said.   
  
  
  
"Daisy! Violet! Let's go!" Lily shouted.  
  
***Back to Ash and Misty***  
  
It was now 8 hours later.  
  
  
  
"You OK Misty?" Ash asked.   
  
  
  
"I've never been better." Misty responded. They finally got up and got dressed. Ash glanced at his gold watch. 4:30 A.M.   
  
  
  
"Come on. Let's get out of here." Ash said to Misty. Misty nodded her head. As they made their way to the door, they heard it being unlocked.   
  
  
  
"Come on! Back behind the counter!" Ash exclaimed. On there way back to the counter, they bumped into the wall and slid behind a secret passage just as the door flung open.   
  
  
  
"That was close." Misty said with a smile.   
  
  
  
"No kidding. Let's see where this leads to." Ash said to Misty who nodded again. The gray stone passage seemed to go on forever. After what seemed like hours, they got to the end of the passage. Misty slowly pushed it open a crack and saw a   
  
huge lobby. On the other side was a bright, blue door.  
  
  
  
"Uh Ash? How are we supposed to get through? There's a guard right there!" Misty asked nervously.   
  
  
  
"We can duck under the tables and cross." Ash nearly started out, but Misty stopped him just in time. They heard Bern's voice.   
  
  
  
"Did you have someone check the clothes storage area?" Bern asked Lane.   
  
  
  
"Yea. No sign of them." Lane replied.   
  
  
  
"What about the secret passage?" Bern asked. Misty and Ash looked at each other, frightened.   
  
  
  
"There's someone on their way through it right now." Lane replied. Misty and Ash's hearts stopped when they heard that, but it was nothing to the horror they felt when they heard faint footsteps approaching down the tunnel.   
  
  
  
"We have to take chances and get under one of those tables or we're doomed!" Ash said with rising alarm.   
  
  
  
"Let's go...now!" Misty said. They darted under one of the tables almost instantly. It was a good thing that the tables were covered with a tablecloth. Bern came strolling in from the hallway. Ash and Misty moved under a new table. Ash looked. They still had 20 tables in front of them.   
  
  
  
"Any sign of them?" Bern asked the guy.   
  
  
  
"No. They must have gotten out of the building." the guy replied.   
  
  
  
"No. They're here. We will find them." Bern replied. He walked to the table they were under. Misty and Ash darted under a new table just as he lifted up the tablecloth.   
  
  
  
"No sign of them. Let's go." Bern said. They both left and Ash and Misty darted under 2 more tables. "One table left Ash! Then we can get out!" Misty said nearly bouncing up and down.   
  
  
  
"Shhhhhhhh! Someone might hear you!" Ash said in a worried voice. They darted under the last table, and then pushed the door open. They walked into an extremely bright hallway with a door about 10 yards in front of them. It had an exit sign above it.  
  
  
  
"Misty! Look! It's the way out of here!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"Let's hurry before anyone sees us!" Misty replied anxiously. They began running toward the door. They were almost to it when Bern and Lane stepped out from behind two corners.   
  
  
  
"Well, well. Didn't think you'd see us again did you?" Bern said smugly.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Another evil cliffhanger! Part 4 is coming soon. Depending how everything turns out, there   
  
might be a Part 5. Then I can go back to my other stories. Review at   
  
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. 


	4. Part 4

48 Hours To Death    
  
Part 4   
  
Sunday February 9,2003  
  
Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Well, here's the last part! For those of you wondering, Ash Returns to Hogwarts will be finished between 4-6 weeks, if I'm lucky. I'm looking along 6-10, but I'm not sure. Be sure to check out Togepretty, Enja, J*Cutie, Ash# 1, Topaz, Charmander, and(when her stories finally get up here) Vulpix's stories. That's all for now!  
  
"Oh great!" Ash groaned.   
  
"Did you really think that we were going to let you escape that easily?" Lane said.   
  
"We will escape." Misty replied with a grin.   
  
"I'd like to see you try!" Bern replied. Misty smiled broadly and kicked both of them in a not so nice area to be kicked. They doubled over and Misty and Ash ran through the door into the cool night air.   
  
"We don't have much time. They'll be after us soon!" Misty exclaimed. They started off into the night.   
  
"I can't believe you did that Misty!" Ash said with laughter.   
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" Misty replied. They looked at each other, laughed, and continued. Suddenly, they heard a noise just beyond their vision.   
  
"Shhhhhhhh! It could be them!" Ash whispered. They stood still. Then, they   
  
heard a voice.  
  
"Hopefully we'll find them soon." It was Officer Jenny's voice.   
  
"Officer Jenny!" Misty screamed. Jenny then pointed her flashlight toward where she had heard the shout.   
  
"Misty! Ash! We've been so worried! What happened? Are you all right?" Misty's sister's asked.   
  
"Well, we were kidnapped. We'll tell you everything later." Ash responded.   
  
"Who did this to you by the way?" Officer Jenny asked.   
  
"Bern and Lane." Misty replied. She pointed to the huge building they had   
  
been in.   
  
"Ok." She replied. She talked into her walky-talky.   
  
"I'm going to need some back-up!" A couple hours later, Bern and Lane came out of the building, handcuffed. They were hauled into the police car and drove to jail.   
  
"We'll need you two to be key witnesses. You don't mind do you?" Officer Jenny asked.   
  
"Of course not!" Misty and Ash said with a smile. "We want to throw the book at them!"  
  
***10 months later***  
  
"Ash! The verdict!" Misty exclaimed. He turned around and saw the jury filing in. The courtroom went silent.   
  
"Would the defendants rise." The judge said. Bern and Lane rose with nervous looks.   
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked.   
  
"We have your honor." The head juror replied.   
  
"What is it?" The judge asked.   
  
  
  
"We, the jury, find the defendants Bern and Lane, guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder." Misty, Ash, and a lot of other people cheered.   
  
"Very well. For your crimes, I sentence you both to life in prison. This case is closed." The judge said.   
  
"We won! We won!" Misty shrieked.   
  
"Now we can start our own lives!" As replied happily. They kissed passionately as Bern and Lane were drug out of the courtroom.  
  
THE END  
  
Good story? I thought so. I am praying this story wins the RCA. Anyway, another story done! Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Bye! 


End file.
